Sweet Sickness
by Red-tiki
Summary: Mello is sick in bed and Near has to play the nurse. MelloxNear
1. Mello's Sick

**I'm Sooooooo sorry I havn't been posting any stories lately, I'm in year 12 now so I'm still trying to frigging balance my life. But I've had a few more ideas and hopefully will be up soon. In the meantime, you can all enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p>I didn't usually visit Mello's room at 8 o' clock at night, actually…I had never been in his room before. I was only visiting because apparently the boy had come down with a fever and the nurse was too occupied with other patients to come and give him his medication. Out of all the other orphans, why did she pick me to give it? Seeing Mello just made me nervous, quiet and a little bit scared, I could never predict what Mello could do.<p>

With one hand I opened the room door, the other hand balanced a tray of Mello's medication and a bit of food I thought he might want to eat. I glimpsed at Mello lying in bed and turned around to close the door, I took a deep breath.

_Okay, you've known Mello for a while, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen, nothing to be afraid of._

I turned around again to face Mello, as I was just about to speak I noticed he was sleeping. I shut my mouth and crept over near the bedside and quietly put down the tray.

_That's all the nurse said to do, now quickly get out._

As I started walking away I stopped and turned my head back to look at Mello's flushed face.

_Maybe I should check his temperature…_

I slowly walked up to Mello again, this time closer to the bed. I bent over a bit and gently placed my hand on his forehead.

"Mmm…." Mello's eyebrows furrowed as he woke from his sleep.

_Great, he's awake… I can still try and make a run for it._

I quickly turned around and tried to hurry out the door.

"N-Near…is that you?" I stopped, hopefully if I stood still he wouldn't notice me.

_What am I doing? Now I'm just acting stupid, of course he can see me, he's not blind._

"Near?" Mello's voice was different than normal, it was soft and weak.

Once again I turned around to look at Mello who now had his eyes on me.

"Good evening Mello…I just came to drop off your medicine, the nurse also made food for you." I tried to contain my act as I usually would around Mello.

"Liar…nurse doesn't make food for her patients." Mello was trying to give a decent smile, he couldn't talk properly, let alone smile. He should be resting.

I wanted to at least try to cover up the fact that I was caring for him."W-well, when I was in the uhh nurses office she ga-"

"T-thank…you…" He said while turning sideways in his bed to face me. I was still standing halfway to the door, I needed to make an excuse to leave. While I was figuring an excuse I tried to give a convincible smile to Mello, while he kept staring at me.

"C-come…here…" Mello gradually lifted his arm to point to the chair placed on the other side of his bed.

"I shouldn't, I have to go downstairs to me-"

_I don't have anything to do at 8, I think that's obvious._

"P-please, Near." His voice, it was so much more gentle than the usual Mello. To be honest, it was very alluring.

I gave a small sigh and walked to the other side of the bed and slumped into the chair while keeping my head down. I felt that if I looked up at Mello, I wouldn't want to leave. I heard the bed sheets rustling and glanced to find Mello trying to sit up. One hand leaned on the bed while the other was cupping his forehead, he looked like he was in pain.

"Mello…you need to lie down." I was trying not to look at his face.

"I... do-on't want to…" He was still struggling to keep himself sitting up, he must have felt dizzy.

"Mello…please lie down." I was trying to keep a calm tone, after all he was sick.

"But I…want t…" Mello's eyes began to close and his voice began to mumble, his body was beginning to collapse. I reached my arms out to catch his thin figure, and gently lay his body down again. His skin was cold but his face was red and he was sweating.

_Even better, he fainted. Well now I can't exactly leave can I?_

I got up and rushed to the bathroom, to run a towel under cold water and set it on Mello's forehead. A few minutes passed and Mello began to regain consciousness, while I was dabbing another towel over his moist face.

"Near...?" Mello began opening his eyes again.

"Yes Mello?" I stopped dabbing the towel.

"S-stay with me…" He lifted his hand and placed it over my hand holding onto the towel. I flinched. I let go of the towel and moved my hand away.

_What is he doing…this isn't Mello._

"I can't, I told you I have to go meet Roger downstairs."

_Go now, just leave. Ignore what he says and leave._

Mello grabbed onto my arm again, this time his grip was more firm.

"Please! D-don't leave." He was putting in all his effort to clutch onto my arm.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little bit." He released his grip on my arm.

_You can still get out, it's not like he can chase after you._

I took the towel off his face and sat back onto the chair, still trying not to make eye contact with Mello. I lifted my head up a little to find Mello smiling and staring at me.

"I…really appreciate t-his Near..." His breathing was getting deeper, and his face was beginning to flush again.

"Mello, are you okay?" I began to dab the towel on his face again.

"I-I'm…cold."

"Cold? But your sweating…M-Mello!" He grabbed onto my arm again, but this time before I could do anything he pulled me forward causing me to fall on top of him. Trying not to crush him I leaned on my knees with Mello's body underneath, my hands leaned on either side of his head. I found this position a bit awkward for my liking…

_Stay calm, you can still get out of this._

"Mello, you're going to hurt yourself!" I was struggling to get up as both of Mello's hands were gripped so tight around my wrists.

"I…don't care, I want you…to stay with me!" For someone who was sick, he was a lot more stronger than I thought, this boy would not give up.

"Okay! I'll stay! Just please, let go of me…" His grip loosened but was still holding on in case I made a run for it. If I didn't do something, he would just keep nagging.

_He's worse than he is when his not sick…_

"But you have to be with me here…" He slightly looked up to me, his eyes didn't seem like they were shooting darts at me as usual, but were deep and admirable.

"With you…here…in your…bed?" These circumstances always lead to something else, I didn't feel comfortable going along with Mello. Before I said anything else, Mello completely released my wrist and wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled me down, making me collapse on top of him. My instinct was to slip off the side of the bed and run for the door but instead, I shifted to the side of Mello and turned to lie on my back.

"I won't do anything…I j-just want to be close to…you…" Mello now lay on the side facing me, still with his arms wrapped around my neck. His breathing began to get softer as he was more relaxed.

"You know…I predict I'll be sick in a few days." To Mello, I was just a teddy bear he can hold onto, I should have made myself more comfortable before he did.

"Don't worry…I'll take care…of you…" He began to doze off, soon enough he would fall asleep and I would be lying here awake, trapped in his arms.

Soon enough did happen, and here I am, lying awake at 11 o' clock, unable to move or sleep. All I can hear are Mello's slow and soft breathing, all I can think of is the dramatic change of Mello's attitude. I'm not sure why, but I'm wishing that he will continue to stay sick for a long time….


	2. Near's Sick

**Hey, this is the sequel for Sweet sickness. I'm putting it as the second chapter because…well I can. Enjoy :)**

Right now, I'm walking to Nears room. It's not like I wanted to, Matt locked me out of our room, I heard Near was sick, and apparently I had told Near I would take care of him. 2 days ago, he was looking after me, well that's what he told me in the letter. I can't actually remember what happened that night, Near could just be lying. All I knew was that I was sharing a bed with Near for some messed up reason and after hearing my explosion of shock in the morning, Near sprinted from the room and I've been avoiding him since. Anyone in that situation would have the same reaction right?

I got to Nears room, knocking on the door first before pushing the slightly opened door.

"Near..?" To my sight, he just lay in bed, hardly able to turn his head towards me. He looked exhausted and weak, he tried to smile but broke out into a chesty cough.

"Geez, at least cover your mouth!" I didn't want to get too close, I'd get sick again.

"C-can't…arms h-hurt...too much..." His voice was strained, probably from coughing too much.

I glanced around his room, there was hardly anything in there, except for the tray with medicine next to his bed.

"Hey, you didn't drink your medicine." I walked over to the tray, reading the measurements on the bottle, pouring it into the small cup next to it.

"I do-on't want it…" He slightly turned his head away and shut his mouth.

My frustration rose, how does he think he can get better without taking it.

"Here! Drink it!" I put my left arm out, holding onto the cup of cough mixture in hand. Once again, Near turned his head away a little more.

"I said, Drink it!" With my right hand, I cupped around his head forcing him to turn and shoved the cup Near his mouth. He gasped at my quick reaction and I used that to my advantage to make him drink the mixture. Now with the cup empty I watched Near as he kept the mixture in his mouth.

"Swallow it!" After hesitating, Near finally swallowed down the strong scented liquid. With that I lay his head back onto his pillow and put the cup back on the tray. Again Near was having a coughing fit, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now so I sat down on the chair close to his bed.

"Vicks…" Near mumbled.

"Huh?"

"C-can you get vicks…from the bathroom?" (If you don't know what Vicks is, it's a vapour rub.) His eyes watched me as I walked to his bathroom. Lying on the counter was the small blue bottle, I took it back to Near and held it out to him.

"Here."

"Can you…rub it on for me?" Surprised by his question I think I was blushing as my cheeks felt hot.

"Do it yourself!"

"M-my arms…" It sounded as if he was going to cry, his eyes pleaded with me.

I had to think about this for a second, Near won't be able to do anything to me, even if he does, I'm stronger than him. After a long pause I gave Near an answer.

"Fine. Where?" I didn't want to look at Near anymore, this was getting awkward.

"Chest…"

I put the bottle on the bed side table and sat on the bed, next to Near, while pulling the blanket down. I started to unbutton his shirt, I felt uneasy, trying to hide my nervousness on my face. Nears eyes just watched me, he wouldn't take his eyes off for a second. After unbuttoning it, I opened the lid of the vicks and dipped my fingers in it. Then I slid those fingers across his chest and started to rub it in with both my hands.

His chest was warm, not sure if it was because he was sick or not, but for some reason I always thought he would feel cold. His figure was thin and looked fragile, it seems as if now I couldn't look away from Nears body. Without noticing, I had stopped rubbing and leaned towards Nears chest and kissed it.

"Me…llo…" I heard a bit of confusion in his voice, but also pleasure.

I kept kissing it, in various places, while one of my hands slid down, under the blankets. I could hear Near breathing faster every time my hand went down a little more. I grabbed onto his length that was already erecting, and slid my hands up and down.

"Ah!" Near flinched as I did that, but relaxed more as I continued. I began kissing downwards, as I reached his length, I look up at Near. His cheeks were hot and his eyes were closed now. I licked the tip and swirled my tongue around the tip.

"Mmh..." Near kept moving his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows. I couldn't even tell if he was enjoying this or not. I didn't care though, this was for me.

I put his length in my mouth, while also rubbing it up and down. Near tasted so good, I wasn't even sure why I was enjoying this so much.

"Mello..hah..ah..I..."

I could feel his length throbbing, as I went deeper and faster.

"I'm...going t-to..ahh!" I felt his fluids fill up my mouth, and swallowed every drop. I lifted myself up, took my top off and threw it on the floor. I wanted Near so bad. Then I looked at his flushed face, realizing what I just did.

Why the hell did I do that?

I don't even know if he's enjoying this and he can't even move.

"Uhh…Sorry Near…" I looked down now, too scared to even look at his face. I could still hear his heavy breathing slowly calming down.

"I'm…not sure why I did that…I won't do anything else, but I'll stay with you…until you feel better." I felt something touch my face, looking up I saw that Near had placed his hand on my cheek.

"Don't change…stay with me forever…" His eyes were begging me, almost enough as if he loved me. Somehow it was believable. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought, I leaned toward his soft hand and held onto it with my hand.

"Fine…forever."


End file.
